ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chompalot
Chompalot was a competitor in Series 6 and the 2016 series of Robot Wars, as well as the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. Its main success came in Extreme 2, when it won the Iron Maidens competition under the controls of Debs Cook, defeating the experienced Behemoth and Pussycat along the way. However, it lost in the first round of Series 6 and had to withdraw from the second round of the 2016 series after catching fire following its Head to Head battle with Gabriel. Robot History Series 6 Chompalot pulled an unlucky draw in its first ever appearance, coming up against returning teams 13 Black, the 11th seeds Stinger and previous semi-finalist Thermidor 2. This was not the only piece of bad luck for Chompalot, as the team forgot to remove the protective foam from the tip of Chompalot's jaw. After the activate call, Chompalot rammed into its perceived threat 13 Black, bounced away, colliding with Thermidor 2. Chompalot chased the other robots around the arena, grabbing hold of 13 Black's roulette wheel and dragging it over the flame pit. Having eventually released 13 Black, Chompalot's weapon then caught hold of Stinger. In Chompalot's state of vulnerability, 13 Black came in from behind and tore into Chompalot with its discs, immobilising it. Chompalot was counted out, and Dead Metal cut into it with his saw. After being twirled around by Sir Killalot, Chompalot was tossed across the arena by the floor flipper, and finally pitted by Dead Metal. Extreme 2 Having required a near total rebuild to repair the damage caused by 13 Black, Chompalot returned for the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme 2. Its first battle was against Pussycat and Spin Doctor, driven by Debs Cook, who had spent the past twelve days practicing driving. Chompalot initially took a blow from Spin Doctor, but was not damaged, and clamped onto Spin Doctor, preventing it from spinning, and dragged it into Shunt's CPZ. Despite taking a blow from Shunt, Chompalot continued to attack Spin Doctor, piercing through the existing holes in the hub wheels to drag it around. Chompalot was attacked from the rear by Pussycat, but retaliated by tipping the veteran onto its side. Chompalot and Pussycat qualified when Spin Doctor's tyre tread fell from the machine, rendering it immobile. Chompalot faced the experienced Behemoth in the second round. Debs Cook's first tactic was to press the release button for the Disc of Doom, and Chompalot used the disc to align itself for a slam. However, Behemoth turned Chompalot onto its side. Normally Chompalot would be able to self-right from this position, but its level of fluid in its hydraulic rams was too low to allow Chompalot to self-right when inverted, so Chompalot was left alone. In a controversial move, Shunt flipped Chompalot back onto its wheels. After this questionable move, Chompalot took hold of the battle, and drove towards Behemoth, attempting to use its jaw. When Behemoth drove into Shunt's CPZ, Chompalot grabbed hold of Behemoth from behind, leaving it at the mercy of Shunt's axe. Behemoth's safety link was axed away by Shunt, immobilising it, allowing Chompalot to carry its defeated opponent towards the pit release, and into the pit. In the final, Chompalot faced Pussycat for a second time. Chompalot started more aggressively, but became stuck when its bottom jaw wedged under the surface of the floor flipper. When freed, Chompalot pursued Pussycat across the arena. It faced danger when pushed into an angle grinder by Pussycat and was rammed by Growler, but Pussycat was failing to attack Chompalot, which grabbed hold of the Gribble family's machine, and did not let go. Chompalot dragged Pussycat into the pit release, turned around, and deftly spun Pussycat into the open pit. The Cookie Monsters had defeated the odds to win the Iron Maidens competition. Live Events It won the Robots Of Destruction 2005 event hosted in Dublin where it managed to beat Beast, Behemoth, King B, Bigger Brother, Revolution 3, 4x4, St. Agro & Ewe 2 on its way to victory. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Chompalot was one of the competitors that signed up for the 2004 UK Championships. It lost its first qualifier match at Newport to Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2, but did win another qualifier match against Mighty Mouse which allowed it to qualify for the finals at Doncaster. In the first round, it failed to make an impact on Terrorhurtz who repeatedly hammered Chompalot causing bits and pieces to fly off and it also lost one of its self-righting wings. Chompalot had to go into the loser's melee with Ewe 2, Dantomkia,Kronic & Velocirippa. It lost after getting thrown out of the arena by Kronic elliminated. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Chompalot came back for the 2005 Winter Tour. It won its first battle at Macclesfied where it dumped Velocirippa down the pit and also gave no.3 seed Ewe 2 the same treatment at Birmingham. Having won all its battles meant that Chompalot had qualified through to the finals at Folkestone, Unfortunatly though, Chompalot couldn't make the event and pulled out early. 2008 Winter Tour Chompalot also took part in the 2008 Winter Tour where it defeated Pressure in its qualifier fight at Nottingham which allowed it to go through to the finals at Maidstone. In Round 1 of the finals, it met Dantomkia and lost on a very close fight which lead to it having to compete in the loser's melee with 8465T and Ripper Evo where it got thrown right out of the arena by Ripper Evo. Series 8 Chompalot appeared in Episode 5 where it fought Ironside3 and Pulsar, as well as Thermidor 2 for the second time, in its first round melee. The team arrived with Debs wearing a Roman helmet, while Simon wore a whimsical tall hat. At the start of the battle, Chompalot headed straight for Ironside3, hoping to get there before it got its weapon up to speed, however, Ironside3 reversed out of the way into the CPZ. Chompalot had missed its chance and turned to get back out of the CPZ but found its way blocked by Thermidor 2, and so was caught by Shunt, where the dragon robot received blows from the House Robot's axe. However, later in the battle Chompalot got its revenge on Thermidor, dodging a flip from and barging the lobster into the arena wall, and Shunt's corner. After Shunt's attacks, Thermidor had become immobile. Chompalot turned its attention towards Ironside3 and Pulsar, the latter of which was suffering from drive problems. Shunt and Ironside3 dealt heavy blows to Chompalot, one of which ripped off a side panel, and its jaw was also dislodged. Chompalot tried to attack the barely moving Pulsar, only to take more damage from Ironside3 and nearly reverse into the pit. However, at this stage Pulsar was totally immobile, so Chompalot nudged it closer to the pit, almost losing its back panel in the process. Chompalot could not quite put Pulsar in the pit, and cease was called. The Judges decision unanimously put Chompalot through to the second round over the immobile Pulsar, alongside Ironside3. However, the damage caused to Chompalot during the battle was so severe that repairing the robot within the two-hour window would have been an incredible challenge. Team Cookie Monsters were ready to resign from the competition before they were encouraged to fix their machine by Team Storm. Cookie Monsters were joined by Team Terror Turtle, David Weston, Team Storm and Team Saint to fix Chompalot, which was done just in time. Chompalot entered the arena to fight Gabriel in its first Head-to-Head match. It managed to fit its jaw onto Gabriel's body, but was pushed backwards by the large robot, which managed to land several blows with its sword and knocked out part of Chompalot's drive. Chompalot could only move in circles but it still tried to attack Gabriel, only to wander onto the floor flipper. Chompalot was hurled through the air towards the pit release button and left stuck on its side. Chompalot took heavy axe blows from both Shunt and Gabriel and soon it began omitting heavy clouds of smoke from its lithium-polymer battery. Dead Metal inflicted further damage to the beaten robot, while Gabriel attacked the House Robot. Chompalot was counted out and lost the match. During the post-battle interview, Chompalot's LiPo battery suddenly ignited, causing the robot to erupt into flames. The robot burned for three minutes before being extinguished. When it became clear that Chompalot was too badly damaged to continue, it was forced to retire from the tournament and Pulsar was chosen by the Judges to replace Chompalot. Pulsar went on to win the episode. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 15 *Losses: 8 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Charity Event Champions Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Iron Maidens competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:2004 UK Championship Competitors Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:2005 UK Championship Competitors